Fallout: The story of Brady
by King Fancy III
Summary: In the world of fallout any thing can happen ( except for peace and prosperity)


The date is 2182 February 3rd, it's been over 100 years since the bombs landed in America. As a way to keep people "safe" a corporation known as vault-tec created vaults to house people from the nuclear explosions. What people didn't know is that every single vault wasn't made to save people it was meant as social experiments...

Isaac Brady was born inside vault 161 on July 9th 2184. Vault 161 experiment was to see how smart, or stupid, a human could become...or so it seems. Every newborn that reached the age of 5 was chosen randomly to either be smart or stupid until they became 18, luckily for Brady he was chosen to be smart. For the first 8 hours of his day he and a bunch of other students would watch "educational" videos. Every kid seemed to do very good with paying attention to the videos...except for Brady, Brady barely payed attention to any videos after he learned how to talk, read and write. He was a very defiant person although he was a very nice person...unless you are a dick to him. On his graduation day he was taken to talk to the Overseer of the vault, Alex Button.

Brady walks into the room and is greeted by

" Isaac, my,my look how grown up you are,"

" Don't call me Isaac. I prefer Brady"

" Ok, Brady please take a seat"

" i think i'll stand, thanks"

"suit yourself" said Alex

" so Mr. Brady tell me how do you like the vault?"

" it's alright i guess, i'm glad that i'm done with those videos though"

" Hmm, yes your parents told me how you despised the videos and how you never really payed attention to the videos" Alex said with a disappointed grin

Brady notices the grin

" Why do you look disappointed?" Brady questioned

with a sigh " oh it's nothing Brady. It just makes things more difficult"

" Excuse me" said Brady with a confused look

" Oh nothing Mr. Brady" The overseer looks at his watch

" hmm it seems we've run out of time" said Alex

" its only been like 3 minutes" said Brady

" i have a meeting to attend to so if you'll please excuse yourself" Alex said pointing at the door

Brady gets up and walks out of the room...but when the overseer was not looking Brady flipped him off

Brady is greeted by his best friend Martin

Martin was very, very nerdy he would really only focus on the videos before he graduated

" Hey, Martin" Said Brady

" What did the overseer want with you?" asked Martin

" He literally asked how i liked the vault and he talked about how i never payed attention to the videos"

" Well he is talking to every graduate so i guess he doesn't have much time with anyone" said Martin

" i feel like he's hiding something" Said Brady

Martin's face was struck with confusion

" Hiding something?"

" Yeah, he seemed disappointed when i told him that i didn't care about the videos and he said " i made things more difficult"

" huh, that's kind of weird"

" Hey, wanna get some Nuka-Cola" Said Martin

" sure, but only if you buy it for me"

Martin Chuckled

after they dine on delicious Nuka-cola Brady makes a plan to find out what the Overseer is hiding

at night while everyone else was asleep Brady sneaked over to the overseer's office

as he tries to open the door he realizes that the door is locked he looks at the lock for a while

" Locked eh, child's play" Brady thought to himself as he pulled out his screwdriver and bobby pin

After opening the door he went over to the overseers terminal.

"damn, it needs a password the password must be around here somewhere " Brady thought to himself

Brady walks around the room and searches everywhere for the password

" Nothing...alright Brady let's see how much those videos are going to pay off"

Brady attempts to hack the terminal but fails

" and now i'm locked out...awesome"

as Brady is about to give up he sees something white under the overseers chair

" haha under the chair...clever bastard"

Brady unlocks the terminal

just as he is about to read the documents on the terminal he hears a voice telling him what he is doing. Right behind him


End file.
